


Toss a coin to your witcher

by MorganaLS



Category: Actor RPF, The Witcher (TV), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaLS/pseuds/MorganaLS
Summary: Imagine this thing - could you? 😁🤗
Relationships: Chris Hemsworth/Tom Hiddleston, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Toss a coin to your witcher




End file.
